


Shopping hatred

by Nickie



Series: New family member [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Sanji has a son, Some Humor, and Zoro is infatuated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickie/pseuds/Nickie
Summary: The day seems to combine two things that Zoro doesn't really like - shopping and children. But maybe this time he should be thankful.





	Shopping hatred

**Author's Note:**

> A little disclaimer that English isn't my first language so I apologise for any mistakes uwu

Zoro really hates shopping. If he could, he would live off of instant noodles, frozen pizzas and occasional take outs. Cooking is just not for him – it’s no fun, it leaves everything messy and most often than not he burns the meat or adds too much salt to the vegetables. But even someone like him needs to sometimes fight their own fears and leave the safety of their apartment to go shopping. That’s why he opts for rare but big trips to the mall where he can get everything from food to shampoo and lightbulbs.

Today is no different and Zoro enters the mall with the biggest cart he could find as if entering the battlefield. His steps are sure, face expressions neutral and eyes looking around sharply, watching out for the prey. Thirty minutes and he gets almost half of what he needs before entering the part of the mall with miscellaneous stuff. That’s the most dangerous territory and Zoro's hold on the cart’s handle tightens. Don’t get him wrong, Zoro hates shopping, but once he enters the mall, he gets distracted by everything and anything. New tires? Zoro actually considers them useful, even though he’s never owned a car in his life. A fish tank? Why not, Zoro likes fish, but then he would have to buy some aquarium gravel and ornaments, water conditioner, an air pump, a filter, submersible heater, a thermometer… It’s difficult when everything seems so interesting and _necessary_.

When Zoro pushes his cart by a tent set he almost doesn’t look back. _Almost_. He studies the box with a silent hum, reading about the contents. It’s a 2-4 person tent, with two separate rooms and a common room of sort. Setting it up and then staying inside for the night sounds like a lot of fun and Zoro considers asking Usopp later to try it out with him. Maybe they can even go on a longer trip with a group of friends? Zoro nods to himself as if he just made a decision of his life before putting the box into the cart. He keeps walking around the aisles, adding a few things here and there (there’s no camping trip without a sleeping bag, right?). Soon he finds himself in the textiles aisle and there are dark green blankets on sale. If that’s not perfect for the whole travelling-around-the-country-with-friends-and-tents idea then he doesn’t know what is. Zoro spreads out the blanket to see how big it is before throwing it carelessly on top of everything in his cart, creating some sort of a tent itself.

As Zoro busies himself with the thought of getting another blanket for Usopp, he hears some noise coming from his cart. Surprised, he moves closer and bends down to raise the blanket, only to be met by a pair of round, playful eyes. The kid squeezed himself somehow under the blanket and pressed himself against the cart’s metal bars.

“What the...” Zoro furrows his brow when the boy presses a finger to his lips with a silent ‘shhh’ before snatching the blanket away from the man and putting it back on its previous place. For a second Zoro finds himself frozen in confusion, only blinking before he straightens himself when rushed steps reach his ears.

“Excuse me!”

Zoro looks towards the source of the voice and _dear lord_ is he smitten. A man is rushing towards him, long, _long_ legs carrying him hurriedly. His blond hair is tousled but it’s shining in the artificial light of the mart. Those deep blue eyes are staring at Zoro as the man pants softly, certainly distressed. He’s gorgeous, Zoro concludes. Absolutely, definitely _gorgeous_.

“Have you seen my son? He’s about this tall” the man points around his waist area and Zoro’s gaze lingers there for a bit longer “Blond hair, blue eyes. Have you seen him?”

It takes a moment for Zoro to actually let his mind process the information when his eyes wander towards his cart. Of course he’s seen that little devil.

“Yes, I think he- Shit!” Zoro curses when a little leg from under the blanket kicks him in the shin, an action seemingly missed by the other man whose eyebrow shoots up to his hairline in confusion. Zoro bites back a groan and decides to play along if that’s what the boy wants. “I think he went that way” Zoro points in a random direction with his hand (which happens to be the cosmetics aisle) and forces a smile onto his face twisted with pain and irritation. When he gets his hands on the little…

“Really?” the man’s eyes shine hopefully and Zoro forgets about his grudge against the kid. If he could just look into those eyes for a little longer. “Thank you so much!”

And then he’s gone, running in the direction Zoro pointed earlier.

“Listen now, kid” Zoro bends down again and shoves the blanket out of the way. The little kid is laughing behind his hand, proud of his genius prank. Just now Zoro notices that the child looks like an exact replica of his father.

“You almost ratted me out” the boy scowls at Zoro then, his brow furrowed and lips pursed. Zoro rally hates kids. They are loud, they are annoying and need constant attention. Who wants that?

Zoro lifts the blanket off the cart fully and puts it away so that the kid can’t keep hiding anymore. He scrambles out from his hiding spot with a groan and looks at Zoro with a bored or annoyed expression, Zoro really can’t tell with children. The man takes a deep breath to keep his cool before talking to the boy again.

“Okay, where is your mum?” he asks, wondering if she is looking for the boy as well. He’s a bit worried that the kid’s father will return (not that he doesn’t want to see those gorgeous legs again) and discover that he was part of this stupid prank.

The boy shrugs when looking around the place.

“There’s no mum”

Zoro knows it doesn’t mean they came here without the kid’s mother. That’s what he got from the boy’s tone, although he looks unaffected, almost tired. Zoro stares at the little man for a while longer, trying to find the best solution possible. The kid looks ready to escape, what with the mischievous glint in his eyes when he scans the room with his blue eyes, so Zoro reaches into his pocket.

“Alright, buddy, you wanna earn five bucks?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for bringing him to me!”

The man is all smiles when Zoro presents himself with the lost boy whose ear is currently being pulled on by his dad. Zoro can’t help but smirk just a little bit. That’s what the kid deserves.

“I think I really need to put a collar on him” the man lowers his voice when shooting a warning glare to his son, his hand travelling to his nape and his fingers outstretched around it as if to give an image to his words. The boy giggles nervously and tries to squirm himself out of the man’s hold but to no avail. “Sorry for causing any inconvenience” the man turns to Zoro again and smiles at him politely, his eyes crinkling gently at the sides and Zoro’s heart quickens just a little bit. But then it starts beating even faster because the man is already turning around and pulling his son with himself and no, no, Zoro hasn’t just bribed the kid to come back here with him for nothing-

“Zoro”

“Huh?” the man turns around confused, blinking and moving closer again when he swears he heard something from the other guy.

“My name’s Zoro” Zoro nods softly, as if stressing the fact that he is, indeed, a Zoro. He extends his hand towards the man, hoping that he doesn’t notice that he is trembling a little bit. That would be too embarrassing.

“Oh” the man smiles when accepting Zoro’s hand and squeezing it softly, his expression something of a relief, or maybe it’s just Zoro’s imagination. “I’m Sanji. Nice to meet you, Zoro”

“So, uh” Zoro really doesn’t want to let go of Sanji’s hand, but he has to, unless he wants Sanji to never ever see him again. The way the blond man is looking at him makes Zoro sweat more. Maybe he isn’t the master of dating, but it’s the first he’s _this_ nervous about asking someone out. “How about we meet somewhere else? Maybe a cafe?”

Good job, Zoro. The man wants to punch himself in the face, and he probably would, if Sanji didn’t laugh so honestly.

“Why not?” the man nods and Zoro notices in a corner of his eye how the kid is making a gagging motion with realistic sound effects. Soon Sanji’s hand smacks him gently over the head without his eyes leaving Zoro, a smile still on his lips. “I will give you my phone number so we can meet later without that brat”

Man, Zoro really did develop a crush on Sanji.

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short and there's almost no plot but i still hope you guys liked it uwu


End file.
